Saving him
by luvWrites
Summary: first ever fanfiction. Octavian has made a grave mistake!will percy be able to save him before he ends up like luke. Warning Character death Slight Spoiler I dont care about flames Just be gentle. one shot for now may turn into more. ENJOY!


AN this fan fiction just came to me out of nowhere and it's a slight spoiler so please have read the son of Neptune this may have some grammar and selling mistake please forgive me I'm no an English teacher

DISCLAIMER: I'm a female and therefore am not rick riordan so sadly I don't own Percy Jackson

Now on with the story….

Percy's POV

We were in Greece our tents set up for the night. I was alone in mine as Nico and frank were out on patrol I was supposed to be sleeping but I couldn't so much had happened and I had a feeling so much more would. I wished I could be with annabeth right now but with the gods here with us me and annabeth decided it would be a good idea to not be around each other at night lest Athena get the wrong idea and kill me. I smiled as I thought of her and then frowned she had me worried what with this war I just hoped shed still be standing at the end. I sighed and my thoughts went to the rest of my friends and my frown deepened because although id already been through one war I knew that it wouldn't make this one any easier after all wed already lost a few demigods on Nicos rescue mission. I shook my head not wanting to think of the deaths and how I was unable to stop them. The Greeks and romans had finally started to work together after the rescue mission me and Jason weren't at each others throats anymore and with us getting along the other campers started to follow our example thinking about the romans brought my thoughts to the panda killer aka Octavian my thoughts had been on him a lot lately and not for that reason but for the fact that he had been acting a bit weird or weirder. Octavian reminded me a lot of Luke the way he hated the Greeks and the way he talked he even looked a bit like him. This worried me because I really didn't need to have another Luke catastrophe because despite what Luke did it hurt me to see him die like that unable to save him unable to help him come back to us. As I was thinking of Luke my tent flap rustled and I had riptide in my hand "who's there"

"It's me please don't kill me" Octavian I thought recognizing his voice despite my uneasiness I capped my sword

"Come in" Octavian walked in looking quite nervous more so than I had ever seen him my hand wrapped around my pen just in case but Octavian just motioned at the floor asking silently if he could sit I nodded and he sat he looked down at his lap twisting his hands together I stared at him this was not the way Octavian acted he was always calm and cold especially to me now I was worried I waited trying to give him time to speak but after a few minutes I lost patience "what" I said a bit harshly and that word must have snapped something in him because he said "peryivemadeahorriblemistakei madeadealwithgaiaandnowihave tokillyouandicanticantkillyo upleasehelpmeifidontdoitshel lkillme"

"I'm sorry what" I asked not understanding at all Octavian took a deep breath and said "I'm so sorry Percy I was just so mad and Gaia started to talk to me and I made a deal with her" I tried to interrupt him but I closed my mouth by the tone of his voice I could tell that if he didn't tell me now he never would so I waited with bated breath as he finished "Percy I have to kill you and if I don't shell kill me" he looked up at me then and I gaped at him his eyes looked just like Luke's had when he had begged me to give him the knife and let him end it. "Percy I don't want to kill you I was mad but I wasn't prepared for this but I don't want to die". Something in me snapped "you won't"

"What"

"You won't die i swear to you Octavian you won't die"

"How can you say that I can't kill you?"

"You'll have to"

"What" he looked at me like I was crazy and maybe I was but I had just made my choice I was going to save Octavian where I couldn't save Luke. "Listen to me Octavian I don't like you I never had but I can see your regret and I...I've seen that look before besides I had a feeling ide never make it home this time" Octavian stared and shook his head "when I came to you I didn't want this solution I won't do it"

"You don't have a choice do you want to die"

"Well no but…."

"Good so listen I'm guessing Gaia told you to kill me over the rocks of mount Olympus" Octavian stared at me "how…" he started to ask

"Because I've had a dream a visit from Janus they told me about a choice I'd have to make only a demigod descendant of Poseidon has the blood to help Gaia rise and there are only two of us alive me and frank my choice was would I die or would I let frank because Gaia will rise its fated but it's my choice who lives and who dies now I have a good reason for it to be me" Octavian opened his mouth to argue but I held up my hand "please I begged him please let me save you…please." Octavian looked shocked as I begged him and he nodded I smiled.

It was two days later and me thalia and Octavian were sent out to mount Olympus to see what they were doing so basically spying Demeter helped by making sure we wouldn't be spotted by Gaia but I that was ok we didn't need to be caught Demeter's spell would fail id make sure of that then Octavian could kill me I'd slipped hints to everyone and before the three of us had left I told annabeth that I loved her and kissed her I knew it wouldn't be enough shed hate me and as for Octavian well I told Jason about it and swore him to secrecy and thalia would know by the end of today so Octavian wouldn't be killed I felt incredibly nervous because I'd never considered actually dying before now there had always been too much fight left in me to let the thought of dying to enter but now there was no fight just death. We walked to the base of mount Olympus the plan was to skirt around the edge till we found the army then we'd know how many and what to expect. It happened when we reached bottom of the mountain the ground shook and Gaia laughed "now Octavian" she screamed in our heads thalia looked shock and unsheathed her sword as Octavian wielded his spear at thalia looking nervous that's when I prayed to Demeter and her blessing covered us again and Gaia's laugh was cut short that's when I disarmed thalia she looked at me in shock "Percy what the" but didn't let her finish "Octavian now"

"Bu…"

"Now" and he closed his eyes and stabbed me thalia screamed and Octavian fell to his knees I fell backward thalia caught me on my way down but I hardly noticed the pain as unbearable I saw Janus behind thalia smiling at me as he faded away I bled out thalia was screaming and cursing I reached out a hand and gripped hers as she was about to fry Octavian "no" I croaked out my voice shaky it hurt to talk but I kept going "my idea" she stared at me tears falling

"It was my fault Gaia tricked me told me that if I made a deal with her my problems would disappear so i did and then she told me to kill Percy and I couldn't and"

"My idea" I said again Thalia was crying as she looked back at me as I spoke

"You idiot how could you how could you what about me and annabeth and nico and your mom what about us"

"It had to happen this way" I stuttered out blood trickling down my chin my wound had gone numb and I knew it was almost time "I saved him" I told her desperate for her to understand "I saved him this time this time it's not like Luke" I stuttered she cried harder and gripped my hand harder "ya perce you did you saved him" I sighed and tried to smile but instead I coughed my body convulsing "tell mom and annabeth I'm sorry" thalia nodded "I will" she said over and over again like a mantra "I will" I squeezed her hand "I'm cold thalia so cold" I'm not quite sure why I had the need to tell her that but it slipped out and regretted it after I said that out loud because she started to cry harder "shh" I whispered "shhhhhh" she sniffed trying to quit her tears as I shhhhed her then I closed my eyes "I…I…" but I couldn't continue and I let myself go.

The end it supposed to be a one shot but now that I've written it I might continue and show the others reaction the gods Percy's mom and dad annabeth all his friends all that but it's up to you so please review haha that rhymed.


End file.
